thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
David Desharnais
| birth_place = Laurier-Station, Quebec, Canada | career_start = 2006 | career_end = | team = Montreal Canadiens | league = NHL | prospect_team = | prospect_league = | nhl_team = | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | halloffame = }} David Desharnais (born on September 14, 1986) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre currently playing for the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL). David was never drafted into the NHL, but he signed as a free-agent with Montreal in 2008. Playing Career David spent his major junior career with the Chicoutimi Saguenéens of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). He became a prolific scorer over the course of his four seasons with the team, increasing his goal totals each year, scoring 38 in 61 games during his last season there. Serving as team captain, David totalled 374 points in 262 games. He won the Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy as the QMJHL's most gentlemanly player three times consecutively from 2004–05 to 2006–07 when he was also named the most gentlemanly player of the Canadian Hockey League. Despite his junior success, David was passed over in the NHL Entry Draft, due in part to his small size. The Montreal Canadiens saw enough potential in Desharnais to invite him to their training camp in the fall of 2007. Although he did not make the team, he earned an assignment to the Cincinnati Cyclones of the East Coast Hockey League (ECHL). David had a phenomenal professional debut in Cincinnati, putting up 106 points in only 68 regular season games to lead the league in scoring before adding 33 points in 22 playoff games to lead the Cyclones to their first Kelly Cup championship. He was named ECHL Rookie of the Year and Most Valuable Player and was named to both the All-Rookie Team and the First All-Star Team. Following that successful season, David was again invited to the Canadiens' training camp in 2008 after which Montreal signed him to a two year, two-way contract. He was assigned to the Canadiens' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs where he spent the next two seasons. After a successful debut with the Bulldogs in 2008–09, David led the team in scoring in 2009–10 with 78 points in only 60 games; he added 23 points in 19 playoff games. That season, he also made his debut with the Canadiens, dressing for 6 NHL games and recording 1 assist. In the midst of another stellar season in Hamilton after signing a one-year contract extension, David was recalled by the Canadiens on December 31, 2010. On January 12, 2011, David scored his first NHL goal, deflecting a P.K. Subban point-shot past Marc-André Fleury of the Pittsburgh Penguins. He went on to play 43 games with the Canadiens, posting 8 goals and 22 points as well as 1 point in 5 playoff games. On June 20, 2011, David signed a two-year contract extension with the Canadiens. During the 2012 lockout, David played in the Swiss National League A for HC Fribourg-Gottéron, scoring 16 points in 16 games. He also represented Fribourg in the 2012 Spengler Cup. On March 15, 2013, David signed a four-year 14 million dollar contract extension with the Canadiens. Career Statistics Category:1986 births Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players